The probe card which prevents a warp of a presser plate resulting from the load from a shaft and the tension of a thin film when measuring the electrical property of a semiconductor element, and obtains the good contact to a semiconductor element is disclosed by Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 8 (1996)-220138 (Patent Reference 1).
The probe card device which can apply pressure almost uniformly to the point of contact of all the contact even when contacting contact to an electrode pad covering a wide area is disclosed by Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 9 (1997)-43276 (Patent Reference 2).
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 8 (1996)-220138
[Patent Reference 2] Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 9 (1997)-43276